Steele at His Worst
by angelsinstead
Summary: Sequel to "My Heart You Steele."  Remington and Laura have been getting strange messages from a mysterious woman.   Who is she?   And is Remington really having an affair on Laura?
1. Do You Remember?

Author's Note: This is the love story of Remington Steele and Laura Holt. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the T.V. show "Remington Steele", yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own "Remington Steele" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(This story is my sequel story to "My Heart You Steele.")

~*~Steele at His Worst : Chapter One~*~

"Good morning, Mrs. Steele," Mildred said when Laura came briskly into the office.

"Good morning, Miss Krebs. Tell me, has Mr. Steele came into the office yet?"

"A- yes, but I-I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Mrs. Steele. Boy, is he a bear today," Mildred warned.

"What's new anymore, Mildred?" Laura said with a heavy sigh. "What is it this time?"

"Ohhh- Mrs. Steele, I can't say. I promised the boss," Mildred answered.

"Well, then I'm going in to find out," Laura declared, breezing into Remington's office and closing the door.

~*~o~*~

"Laura, don't you ever knock?" Remington demanded in a furious tone.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think husbands and wives kept secrets from each other," responded Laura as she sat down at the edge of Remington's desk.

Remington glared at her, then turned away to look out the window. "It's stuffy in here," Laura complained. "I'll open the window."

"Don't touch that window!" Remington growled.

"Boy, aren't we a grouch? What's gotten into you lately?"

"Laura, go get me a cup of coffee," he commanded.

""I'm not your slave," Laura informed him. "Get your own coffee."

"Get out of my office!" Remington barked as he was pointing toward the door.

"Gladly!" Laura snapped as she left in a huff.

~*~o~*~

Remington winced. He hadn't intended to snap at Laura so harshly. Lately all they did was bicker, and he realized it was basically his fault. The other night he had awakened to hear Laura crying, and her tears made him feel extremely guilty. It didn't seem right for them to fight this way when their "marriage" had been so fantastic in the recent past.

Remington had a great deal on his mind at the moment. Lately he had been receiving mysterious messages. And sometimes little gifts would arrived attached to the message. Each message read:

~*~o~*~

All my love,  
>Do you remember?<br>Carissa

~*~o~*~

Each time Remington would receive another message, he felt paralyzed. Something within the messages had triggered a memory somewhere deep inside him. He knew something bad was going to happen, and he was worried.

~*~o~*~

Laura turned on her radio to a popular music station as she sat down at her desk to do some paperwork she had been avoiding. Tears filled her brown eyes and slowly rolled down her face when the disc jockey played "Feelings." The song meant a lot to her, considering it had been the song that had been played at she and Remington's wedding.

Just then, Laura noticed a letter upon her desk. She picked it up and stared at in curiousity. On the front of the envelope, it said: Laura Holt. Quickly Laura opened the envelope, withdrew the letter, and began to read it.

~*~o~*~

Laura,

Your husband doesn't love you. He loves me. I don't even believe your marriage is real. Soon I'll be Mrs. Steele. Watch out. I'm going to get Remington. Soon it'll all be over, and he'll be mine.

~*~o~*~

Laura's mouth was agape after reading the letter. Was it true? Was Remington really cheating on her? She doubted he'd do it, but why else was he acting so moody lately? Should she confront him?

After giving it some thought, Laura decided to wait it out and see what happened. She also decided that from now on, she'd keep an especially close eye on him.

~*~o~*~

A woman stood with binoculars outside the office by the fountain, looking upward toward Remingtion's office. A smile touched her lips when she caught a glimpse of him.

~*~o~*~

Laura fixed supper that night. By the time Remington came home from the office, it was cold and inedible. "Why are you late?" Laura inquired as she sat in a chair in the living room holding Handsome on her lap.

"I went for a drive," Remington stated, a haunted look within his eyes.

"Supper's cold," Laura told him as she attempted to curb her anger.

"I wouldn't have ate it anyway. Your cooking isn't fit to eat."

"Myyy, aren't we cheery?" Laura responded sarcastically.

Remington ignored the comment and declared, "I'm going to bed now, Laura."

"Probably tired from all the action you got with her," Laura said under her breath after he'd disappeared upstairs toward the loft.  
> <p>


	2. Questions

Author's Note: This is the love story of Remington Steele and Laura Holt. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the T.V. show "Remington Steele", yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own "Remington Steele" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(This story is my sequel story to "My Heart You Steele.")

~*~Steele at His Worst : Chapter Two~*~

Remington awakened at 7 AM the next morning. He was alone in the bed, because Laura had chosen to sleep on the couch. Even Handsome had deserted him. He decided to go downstairs and apologize to Laura for the way he had been acting. He knew she'd demand an explanation, and he wasn't sure just what to say.

He walked down the staircase and looked down at Laura as she was sprawled out on the couch. Handsome lay snuggled at her feet. Remington was caught offguard by how beautiful she looked in her sleep.

"Laura," Remington whispered, gently caressing her cheek.

Slowly Laura's eyes opened and she looked up at Remington with confused and sleepy brown eyes. "Yes?" she murmured.

"I'm sorry, love," Remington said softly. "Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know," she teased as a little smile came to her face. "I may have to resort to blackmail."

"Just what did you have in mind, Mrs. Steele?" Remington asked playfully with just the hint of a grin and the raising of one dark eyebrow.

"Something kinky," Laura replied with a giggle.

"Care to eleborate?"

"Let's go out tonight."

"That's all?" Remington complained. "I thought you said 'something kinky.'"

"Ahhhh... but Mr. Steele, you do not know what I have planned for us," Laura spoke as she gave him a mysterious look.

~*~o~*~

That evening Remington rode with Laura in her little white convertable to a fancy Italian restaurant in the heart of Los Angeles. The food was exquisite, yet the prices were outrageous. "Laura, I hope we can pay this bill," Remington laughed as he took a sip of his wine.

"I am putting it on your account," she told him with a smile, swirling the wine in her glass before taking a small, delicate sip.

"Ohhhh, really? Blackmail, eh?"

"Exactly. I plan to get you extremely drunk, take you home... then ravish you..."

"I bet that wouldn't be too difficult," he responded with a smirk as he reached for her hand.

"I have big plans for you tonight, Mr. Steele."

"Do you, darling? Something fun, I hope?"

"In fact, it includes a romantic stroll along the beach."

"And?" he prompted.

"We'll just have to see where it leads..."

"Hopefully the bedroom door."

~*~o~*~

Laura and Remington strolled along the beach, their arms locked together. "The ocean looks so beautiful tonight," Laura commented as she leaned against the strength of Remington's upper arm.

"Yes, doesn't it?" Remington agreed.

They stopped to gaze out at the shimmering waves in the moonlight, and Remington spread a blanket onto the sand. Laura opened the bottle of wine she had been carrying. They both took a sip from the bottle. Moments later, Laura lay upon the blanket with her head cradled in Remington's lap.

Suddenly, she sat up quickly. "Mr. Steele, look!" she exclaimed, pointing to a figure of a woman on a nearby dock as she was peering at them with binoculars.

Remington turned to look, but the woman had abruptly disappeared. "What, darling? I dont' see anything," Remington spoke curiously as the waves plundered against the rocks nearby in cascading torrents.

"I saw a woman. She was at the restaurant tonight. The other day I saw her hanging around outside the office. Several times I have noticed her following us in the car. I also saw her in the stairway when we were going to the loft the other night. Who is she?"

"Believe me, Laura, I have no idea who she could possibly be. What does she look like?"

"Quite beautiful actually. She has long dark hair and beautiful bright blue eyes," Laura stated. "You mean to tell me you have no idea who she is?"

"Jealousy, eh?"

"I won't have you cheating on me," Laura said accusingly.

""Laura, I'm not. Don't you believe me, love?" Remington asked with sincerity as he tenderly caressed her cheek.

"What about this?" Laura demanded as she pulled several papers from her purse.

Remington raised an eyebrow in curiousity as he opened the notes and began reading through them. They were all messages that Laura had received from a jealous pursuer who had romantic designs upon Remington. "Laura, I have no idea who wrote these messages to you. Believe me, I am not cheating on you," he assured her. "I've been getting letters, too."

"Have you? From the same person?"

"It's not the same handwriting," Remington stated.

"Maybe there are two women after you," Laura said with a sudden giggle.

"Carissa," Remington said quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Laura asked.

"Just wondering," Remington responded with a distant, far-away expression lurking within his eyes.


	3. Cristofer

Author's Note: This is the love story of Remington Steele and Laura Holt. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the T.V. show "Remington Steele", yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own "Remington Steele" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(This story is my sequel story to "My Heart You Steele.")

~*~Steele at His Worst : Chapter Three~*~

She and Remington were on their way home when Laura spotted the woman driving close behind them in a little blue sports car. "There she is!" Laura exclaimed.

Remington turned to look, but did not get to see her, because she had pulled off onto a side-street. "I don't see anyone," he informed Laura.

Laura looked once again in the rearview mirror. "She was just there a second ago," Laura insisted.

"I wonder what she wants with me..." Remington spoke quietly.

~*~o~*~

When they got home they found a note had been pushed under their door. It read:

Harry,

You've got to help me. Meet me on the docks tonight at eight o'clock. Someone is trying to kill me! Come alone.

Carissa

~*~o~*~

An odd look crossed Remington's face as he read the message. He reached into his pocked and withdrew the watch that Daniel had given to him. "Hmmm..." he said with a sigh. "Seven forty-six."

"You mean you are actually going to meet that woman?" Laura exclaimed.

"Laura, I have no choice. There's something about this case. Something I haven't quite put my finger on yet. But I have a feeling that something might happen. So, be prepared," Remington warned as he gave her a quick kiss.

Laura looked at him in denial and gasped, "But-!"

"Trust me, eh?" responded Remington, leaving her quickly before she could stop him.

~*~o~*~

The woman saw Remington's limo as it pulled away from the loft, so she followed close behind in her blue car. Remington arrived at the dock and began walking along the beach. Somehow he knew that the woman was close by. He could feel her presence.

He heard footsteps on the nearby dock so he quickly turned around. His eyes widened, seeing a tall, slender woman walking toward him. All the sudden, recoginition flooded him. He would have known that beautiful face anywhere.

"Cari!" he called out, walking towards her and pulling her close in a long, affectionate embrace.

WhenCarissa burst into tears as he held her, Remington gently brushed her tears away. It had been years since they had been together. It was only now that Remington realized the gravity of Cari's identity.

Cari was Daniel's illegitimate daughter. Remington had met her fourteen years ago when she was a child of eight. Now that he knew that Daniel was his father, it of course meant that Carissa was his half-sister.

"Ohhh Cari, I'm so glad to see you!" Remington remarked as he looked into her bright blue eyes which were identical to his own.

"You have to help me, Harry! I am going to be murdered!" Cari pleaded.

"It's alright. I'll help you, Cari, but you have to tell me what's going on," Remington assured her.

"It all started with Cristobal-," Cari began as she trembled in her older half-brother's arms.

"Who is Cristobal?"

"A Spaniard whom I fell in love with. You see, his family is very wealthy and prominient in Spain. But he wasn't allowed to be with me. We eloped anyway, and I got pregnant. Now his brothers say he's dead, and they have a contract out me and the life of my son," explained Carissa. "I was hiding out in England, but when I went to the United States to look for you, they followed me here. Papa always said you'd help me if I ever got into any trouble. That's why I came to you. Please, help me, Harry."

"I'll help you, Cari. Where is your baby now?"

"I dropped him off on your secretary's doorstep. I was trying to protect him," Cari said in a sob.

"That was a good idea, Cari. Now I want you to come with me, and I will do everything in my power to protect you. I've never failed you, eh?"

"Never," Cari breathed as Remington lead her from the docks and toward the limo.

~*~o~*~

Laura had just slipped into her kitty-cat pjs when the telephone rang. "Hello," she answered as she picked up the receiver.

"Mrs. Steele?" Mildred's voice sung out.

"Yes, Mildred," answered Laura. "What's up?"

"You and the boss better come over here right away. Someone left a baby on my doorstep," Mildred told Laura.

"A baby?" Laura gasped.

"Yes. He's so adorable. Maybe the boss can find his parents."

"Just a second, Mildred. I'll call you back. Mr. Steele just came in," Laura explained as she saw Remington and the woman walking into the loft together.

"Laura, I'm home!" Remington called out.

Laura slowly decended the steps, her eyes upon Remington and the mysterious young woman who had been stalking them. She approached slowly as Remington and Carissa stood in the livingroom.

"Laura, this is Cari Fontell. Carissa, this is my wife Laura," Remington introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Laura," said Cari with a smile as she shook Laura's hand.

"Thank you," Laura said politely with puzzlement in her eyes.

"Carissa will be staying with us until we can put a stop to the attempts at her life," stated Remington.

"Where did you two meet?" Laura asked.

"Harry used to work with my papa, Daniel Chalmers," explained Carissa.

Laura and Remington looked at one another as understanding came to Laura. She knew without a doubt that Remington would do whatever was necessary to protect his younger half-sister.

"Mildred called. She said someone left a baby on her doorstep," Laura informed Remington.

"It's my son - Cristofer," Carissa told Laura. "I left him there so he would be protected."

"I'll call Mildred and have her drop him by," stated Remington. "I'm anxious to see the little tyke."

~*~o~*~

Both Laura and Remington were coddling Cristofer. Remington was babbling baby-talk to him while Laura was bouncing him gently on her knee. The baby was incredibly adorable with thick dark hair and dark-brown eyes.

"Awww, I think the two of you should have a baby of your own. You'd both make great parents," Carissa observed.

"Laura and I have discussed it, haven't we, darling?" Remington responded with a chuckle. "It shouldn't be long at all."

"I need to ask the two of you a very great favor. I hate to burden you, but it's my last hope," Carissa spoke with tears in her eyes.

"What is it, Cari?" Remington asked in concern.

"Would you please adopt Cristofer? You see, it's the only way I can protect him. I could change my identity, and I wouldn't have to worry any longer about Cristobal's brothers," Cari explained with despair and sorrow.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" Remington asked her gently.

"Absolutely. It would be the best thing for Cristofer," said Carissa with a sigh as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Laura?" Remington asked as he looked at her.

"Yes, I'd be honored to adopt Cristofer," Laura responded. "What about you, Remington?"

"There is no doubt about it," Remington replied. "Cristofer will become a part of this family."

Cari broke down and sobbed with relief in Remington's arms. "Shhhh, Sis," Remington soothed as he held her close and caressed her hair. 


	4. Passion and Romance

Author's Note: This is the love story of Remington Steele and Laura Holt. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the T.V. show "Remington Steele", yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.  
>Also, I'd like to note that I do not own "Remington Steele" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.<p>(This story is my sequel story to "My Heart You Steele.")<p>

~*~Steele at His Worst : Chapter Four~*~

A week after Carissa had left Cristofer in the care of Remington and Laura, they drove her to the airport. It was a tearful farewell. "Don't worry," Laura promised Cari. "We'll take excellent care of Cristofer."

"You call us as soon as you reach Stockholm," Remington gently reminded.

"Okay, I will," Cari agreed as she sniffed back her tears. "Thank you both so much. Give Cristofer a kiss for me."

Remington watched his sister leave sorrowfully, a distant look upon his face. Somehow he just knew deep inside that this would be the last time he'd ever see her. As she boarded the plane, Remington's heart was aching.

"She'll be alright," assured Laura as she sensed his inner turmoil.

"Yeah, she's got Daniel's blood in her veins," Remington stated, his voice confident. However, on the inside he felt differently as he gazed down into Laura's face.

~*~o~*~

Before going to Mildred's to pick up Cristofer, Remington and Laura had gone shopping to pick up a few necessary items for his room. They had decided to fix up the small spare bedroom to become a nursery for Cristofer. "Ohhh Remington, look at this!" Laura exclaimed, showing him an adorable little crib with a teddy-bear painted on it's side.

"Yes, that's nice, Laura," Remington acknowledged although obviously his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts.

"Ohhh Remington, please don't worry about Cari. I'm sure it'll all work out for her."

At The Baby's Palace, they ended up getting a great deal of items for baby Cristofer. The backseat of Laura's small convertible was packed to capacity. Thankfully the sales lady at the store had offered to deliver the rest of the items.

They took it easy that night as Mildred had offered to watch Cristofer so Laura and Remington could have some time alone. Remington turned on the television set, and they sat down together to watch an old Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman movie. Laura lay with her head in Remington's lap as he munched on a big bowl of popcorn. He appeared very engrossed in the movie.

"'Casablanca' happens to be one of my favorite movies," Remington told her. "Nothing can drag me away from this T.V. set."

"Not even this?" Laura whispered, reaching up to hungrily kiss him.

After she pulled back to gaze deeply into his amazing blue eyes, Remington chuckled and asked, "Very eager for beddy-bye, are we, Laura?"

"What do you expect, Mr. Steele? Especially after our romantic interlude was spoiled the other night," Laura reminded. "I haven't had a chance to carry out my plans for you yet."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you talking about what you were planning for us last evening in that costly Italian restaurant?" Remington asked as he raised a dark eyebrow.

"Ohhh yes... and I believe it's time for you to pay up now, lambchop," Laura answered, a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Your wish is my command," agreed Remington as he reached for the remote control to switch off the T.V. set. He began making passionate love to his wife.

~*~o~*~

"Remington! Wake up! I made breakfast!" Laura called up to the loft just as she had plopped some scrambled eggs onto two plates.

"Do I dare eat it?" Remington groaned under his breath as he crawled out of bed.

"Handsome, don't!" Laura hollered as Handsome snitched a bite of egg off of Remington's plate.

The cat jumped off the table and hid underneath a chair. "Ohhh well," Laura sighed. "He won't even notice."

Remington came downstairs and entered the kitchen. His hair wasn't combed and he was only dressed in a pair of jeans. "Good morning," Laura said in a husky voice, approaching him with a long, lingering kiss.

"Darling, what is this?" Remington questioned, running a fork through the mass of egg on his plate.

"Scrambled eggs," Laura replied defensively.

"But... what's this?" Remington asked, pulling a cat hair from his food. "The work of Handsome, the feline, no doubt?"

Laura shrugged and avoided his piercing look. "Thank you, darling," he stated. "But I am afraid I've lost my appetite."

Laura giggled. "Ohhh well... your loss."

"Perhaps," he said with a smirk. "Has Cari called yet?"

"No, not yet. But she should be calling any time now. You're not worried, are you?"

"Somewhat. Who knows where Cristobal's brothers may have connections. But then again, Cari is very intelligent and I should not worry the way I do. I guess it's just my 'big brother' instincts kicking in..."

Laura took Remington's hand in hers and raised it to her lips to softly kiss it. "She'll call," she assured him. "Cari will be alright."

"Laura, I just thought of something. If Cari wasn't sending you those letters, then who was it?"

"Hmmmm... some woman must really think you're hot, Mr. Steele," Laura said with a giggle while ruffling his thick, dark hair.

"Why don't we forget about breakfast, Mrs. Steele? Then you can show me just how hot I am," Remington smirked as he pushed their plates aside and lifted her onto the table.


End file.
